This application is a 35 U.S.C. 371 application of PCT/DE 01/01279 filed on Mar. 31, 2001.
The invention is directed to an improved device for determining at least one parameter of a flowing medium and more particularly to such a device for measuring a parameter of the intake air of an internal combustion engine.
A device is already known (DE-OS 35 15 206), in which a capturing element is provided in the vicinity of a measuring element in a measurement conduit of the device, in order to prevent dirt particles in the air flow from adhering to the measuring element. The specified accommodation of the capturing element in the vicinity of the measuring element produces a leeward area downstream of the capturing element, which is intended to prevent dirt particles from adhering to the measuring element. However, when there are fluid components carried along with the air flow, a condensation on the measuring element can occur, which leads to a disadvantageous change in the characteristic curve of the device and in its measuring precision.
EP 0 967 466 A1 has disclosed a device in which a damming body is used to generate eddies. However, this leads to increased measurement signal noise in the measuring element.
DE 196 32 198 A1 has disclosed a device in which a ricochet device is accommodated upstream of the device, in a section of the flow line that tapers in the flow direction of the medium.
In this instance, the form of the line must be especially adapted in order to form the tapering section. Due to the deviation from the standard geometry, this leads to increased costs.
The device according to the invention for determining at least one parameter of a flowing medium has the advantage over the prior art that in particular fluid components of the air flow are prevented from adhering to the measuring element so that a constantly precise measurement result can be achieved.
It has turned out that in particular, a prismatic embodiment of a ricochet body advantageously achieves a particularly effective diversion of fluid components carried along in the air stream.
If the outer ring extends from the ricochet body to the measurement housing, the measuring element can be advantageously protected from contaminants coming from the line.